Visions Interrupted
by EdwardsMate4ever
Summary: Discover Breaking Dawn in canon from Alice's POV. In this story, we will discover more about Alice and Jasper's relationship and past, and what exactly happened when Alice left the Olympic Coven in order to save them all. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1  Preparations

I was simply buzzing with excitement. Not only were my favorite brother and my best friend getting married the very next day, but I was the one to plan the whole thing. Party planning had always been my forte and my passion, but Emmett, always taking pleasure in the pain-in-the-ass brother role, kept trying to find small flaws in my plans. Lucky for me, and unlucky for him, there were no flaws – Alice Cullen knows what she's doing, especially for such an important event as Edward's wedding day. Emmett desperately wanted something to tease me about, and I saw in his future that he was going to untie the cushions from the ceremony folding chairs.

"You better not, Emmett!" I said from Carlisle's study upstairs. Even though he was downstairs, I knew he would hear me. I heard him groan lightly, and I unfocused briefly from my task of putting the finishing touches on Bella's bouquet to see into his future. He knew now that he would be caught so he wasn't going to try any other shenanigans, thankfully.

While I was in my trance-like state, I decided to check up on Edward's future too. He had been so worried lately about killing Bella on their honeymoon when they finally would consummate their relationship. I already knew that the sex was going to happen – Bella was dead set on it, and she was not going to change her mind anytime soon. Edward wasn't changing his mind either – he had made a promise to her and Edward was nothing if not a man of his word. But, he was still nervous that he would not be able to rein in his strength, or keep from biting her.

I concentrated hard, looking forward two days from now. The sun shone bright in the windows of the master bedroom on Isle Esme. The room was an utter mess of torn clothing and, inexplicably, feathers. There was no blood to be seen anywhere, however. Bella would be safe. Edward would take care of her.

Satisfied with my vision, I shook my head to clear it, and returned my attention to the bouquet. As I fastened the ribbon around the collection of stems, I realized that everything was done, except one more thing – the packing for the honeymoon. How could I have almost forgotten!

I ran downstairs in a flash, almost running down Esme, who was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Alice, is something wrong? Why are you running?" she asked with concern.

"No, Mom, don't worry – everything's fine – I just almost forgot to get…provisions for their trip." I hesitated, not wanting to be too graphic – Esme really was like our mother, and I was sure she did not want to think too much about what sort of supplies I planned on getting.

"Oh, okay dear," Esme replied. "I'm surprised you forgot anything – you've been so on top of everything this whole time." She paused. "I wish I had been able to help more."

I felt a sharp pang of guilt as the realization set in that I was not the only one excited about the wedding. Of course Esme wanted to help. How silly of me not to notice. Esme knew me well, and could tell I felt bad. "Alice, it's okay – I know how much you love planning events. And nobody could do it better than you can. Just let me know if there's anything I can do to help you, okay?"

I smiled with relief and nodded. She smiled back and tapped my shoulder, playfully pushing me toward the door. "Off you go, then," she said.

I shot her a wide grin and danced a little circle to the front door, grabbing the keys to my yellow Porsche on my way out.

After spending several hours at Frederick's of Hollywood, I finally settled on ten negligees for Bella to choose from while she was away. Bella was a shy girl, so I refrained from choosing anything that covered too much skin. She had to break out of her shell eventually. Edward would thank me for it, even though I knew Bella would curse me at the same time.

I hopped in my car and was about to race home when I got stopped by a red light. On the corner was a pharmacy. I immediately realized I would need to stop there too. I rolled my eyes at myself. _It's so hard to remember all things human, when you've been immortal for decades_, I thought to myself. I pulled into the pharmacy parking lot and entered the building as quickly as I dared. I was missing my husband, and desperately wanted to return to him before he left for Edward's bachelor party.

I walked down the feminine product aisle and picked up a box of tampons for Bella. Although we would never admit it, Bella smelled a bit more pungent to the rest of the family as of late. Edward had become more or less immune to her scent at this point, but the rest of us had more difficulty ignoring it. She was ovulating, and her uterus was beginning to line with blood. She would need these in about 12 day's time.

As I made my way to the checkout counter, I spotted an array of condoms and intimate lotions. I considered getting a box of condoms for laughs, but settled on just a bottle of strawberry scented lotion that would complement the scent of Bella's skin nicely. _What use are condoms when both of them are virgins and there is no chance of a child?_

Quite suddenly, my eyes unfocused and odd fragments filtered through my mind. I had a vision of Bella, cold and frozen and impossibly beautiful – a vampire. Behind her, she shielded a young child with red eyes from a threat I could not see. I concentrated more deeply, trying to see if the child was a boy or girl, and trying to discern the threat. And then, as quickly as it had come, the vision vanished. I shook my head and went to pay the cashier for my purchases.

As I walked back to my car, I could not help but wonder, what did it mean?

I returned home a little before nightfall. Carlisle and Emmett were watching a documentary about Alcatraz on TV. I knew Carlisle watched because he loved history and expanding his knowledge any way possible. Emmett watched because the prison was considered inescapable, and he enjoyed hearing the stories of human escape attempts, when he knew how easy it would be for him to foil Alcatraz.

"Where are Esme and Rose?" I asked, quietly.

Distracted, Carlisle answered, "Hunting."

I nodded and headed upstairs to pack a suitcase for Bella. Edward already packed his, and the luggage waited outside his bedroom door to be snatched quickly tomorrow when the time came to catch the plane.

As I approached mine and Jasper's bedroom, I could feel waves of calm permeating the air around me. _Typical Jazz_, I thought, _trying to stop my worrying for a while._ I decided to allow him to calm me. I really had been stressing lately, and there was no point in that now – everything was done and ready for tomorrow.

I opened the door and found Jasper, quietly sitting on the bed, frozen in thought. He looked up and beamed at me as I entered the room.

"Ah, my darling angel has returned," he whispered, reaching out to me. I dropped my bags on the floor and eagerly rushed into his waiting arms. I curled up in the crook of his arm and breathed in his tangerine scent as he stroked my cheek with his free hand. He sighed into my hair and lifted my chin to look in my eyes. "Is my busy bee done for today?"

"Almost," I replied. "I just have to pack Bella's suitcase for the honeymoon."

Jasper's expression darkened at that. "How's it looking?" he asked with concern. Although my feelings were always at the forefront of his consciousness, Edward's emotions tended to overcome him lately. The excitement he could handle – Jasper always liked to feel the happiness in others, especially in Edward, since happiness had been nearly nonexistent in Edward before he had met Bella. But Edward's happiness was mixed with extreme nervousness and trepidation about the promise he had to keep.

"I checked again a few hours ago. Everything will be fine. None of Bella's blood will be shed. Although, I did see a whole lot of feathers blanketing the bedroom."

Jasper threw back his head and roared with laughter. I looked up at him in confusion. "What's so funny about that?"

"Oh Alice, sometimes you can be so innocent." He snickered. "Edward apparently will find something else to bite on that night." He erupted in laughter again.

I thought about this for a split-second before realizing what he meant. "The pillows?"

He nodded, and we laughed together for a full minute. When we had gotten ourselves under control, he retorted, "Wait till I tell Emmett about this!"

"Oh, Jazz, wait until they're gone, okay? Edward doesn't need any more teasing from Emmett."

Jasper nodded in agreement. "So, what did you get them?"

I leaped off the bed and grabbed the bags, excited that he wanted to see. I laid out the negligees on the bed for him to peruse.

He looked them over, and held up a little purple number. It was one of the racier items, with two gaping holes were the breasts would be and crotchless panties. It certainly would leave little to the imagination. Jasper's breath grew quicker. "Can we keep this one?" He looked over at me with hooded eyes. The atmosphere in the room suddenly overwhelmed me with undeniable sensuality.

He rose from the bed, pushing the lingerie aside and onto the floor. I started to protest, but then, he was in front of me, his tangerine scent assaulting my nose. My knees grew weak. I could never resist his scent. He leaned his face close, his lips almost brushing mine. "Will my minx help me pass the next two hours with boundless pleasure?"

If my heart weren't frozen, it would have skipped a beat. I crushed my lips against his, and he groaned with satisfaction, parting his lips to accept my tongue. As we explored the depths of each other's mouths, I entwined my fingers through his hair, tugging on it. He moaned with the mix of pleasure and pain my strength gave him, and he tore my blouse open to reveal my bra.

He leaned in and snipped the straps with his teeth, revealing my small, but supple breasts. Jasper had told me on more than one occasion that my breasts where what he and the French would consider perfect – one breast could fit perfectly in a martini glass. He flicked my nipple with his tongue, and my back arched with the pleasant shock of the warm wet tip. This was exactly what I needed – wonderful release from the tension that the preparations had created in me.

I didn't want to wait. We could do it again in a little while anyway, but I needed him – _now_. I tore his button-down shirt apart, revealing his smooth, muscled chest, covered with small crescent-shaped scars. I traced a few of the scars lightly with my tongue, making Jasper quiver and moan. I grasped his belt in both hands and deftly unbuckled and removed it from the loops of his pants in one motion. "Jazz, I need you – right now," I said with a low growl.

He grunted, unzipping his pants and slipping his hand under my skirt to tear my panties from my body. The pit of my stomach was tied in a knot of anticipation. His pants slid to the floor – he had gone commando today, I noticed – and he lifted me up, pressing my back to the wall while wrapping my legs around his waist. "Now, Jasper, now," I moaned.

And then he was within me, all seven inches of his manhood enveloped in my warm, wet, cavernous entrance. He made a guttural sound of pleasure, as did I. "Oh, Alice," he cried softly. Our mouths joined again, this time with more passion and ferocity.

We found our familiar rhythm quickly and catapulted ourselves to the brink of our love as only immortals could do. No human could ever know the depths to which we felt each caress, each breath, each slight quivering motion. It was euphoric, and, I thought, far better than anything in this world.

I had been so wrapped up in the details of the wedding that I had not made time for this, so our control was not present at this moment. Neither of us wanted to take our time, we just needed this release. There would be time for more intimate, gentle relations later. We reached our climaxes quickly, together. We collapsed to the floor, still connected, still entwined in each other arms.

And then, we heard Emmett downstairs, "Ew."

"Well, you don't have to listen, Emmett. That's what headphones are for," Carlisle retorted.

Jasper and I giggled. It was ludicrous for Emmett to be disgusted, since he and Rosalie were the loudest and most destructive of the things around them out of all of us.

Jasper sighed, "Aw, I'm gonna catch hell from him on the way to Bella's tonight."

"When do you have to pick up Edward?" I asked, hoping it was not for a while.

He looked back at the clock. "Not for another hour," he said. He turned to grin at me. "Why don't you put on that little purple teddy and we'll have another go?"

That was exactly what I had hoped he would say.


	2. Chapter 2 The Big Day

**A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed my first chapter - it's so much fun to write Alice!

**Disclaimer:** I own none of Twilight - I just like to live in the world sometimes.

I was out the door the moment I saw that Bella was awake. I could hardly control my excitement. The wedding was finally here! Sure, Bella would probably put up a bit of a fight with all the fussing I was about to put her through, but I didn't care. This was as much Edward's day as hers, and I was determined to make her glorious.

On my way out, I asked Esme and Rosalie to straighten up all the centerpieces and place settings. Rosalie agreed with resignation, but Esme was exuberant. She was just as excited as I was, and more than eager to help. I knew she would keep Rosalie in line, as only a mother could.

I raced over to Bella's house and was there faster than I meant to be. I could hear her and Charlie talking inside. They had heard my arrival, and Bella was telling Charlie what his duties were for the day. I flitted to the front door and rang the bell. Charlie answered.

The moment he saw me, his face softened. Charlie always liked me. I tended to have that effect on humans. I assumed that in my human life I must have been a pretty happy person. Even though I had been sent to a mental asylum, I guessed that I must have been too far gone to realize how awful that would be. I pictured myself as blissfully unaware. If I had been broken by the asylum, I imagined I would be more hopeless in my present life. But, I would never know for sure. "Hi Charlie!" I exclaimed as I danced past him into the house.

Bella greeted me with a reluctant smile. Her eyes had dark circles, like she hadn't slept much. She sighed deeply. She could tell I had a lot in store for her, I'm sure. I smiled back as I dragged her out to the Porsche and sped back to my house.

"God, Bella! What did you do? Stay up all night?" I asked her in disbelief.

"Almost," she mumbled.

Irritated, I replied, "Well, I only have so much time to make you resplendent today – you could have tried taking better care of yourself."

"No one expects me to be resplendent." Bella sighed. So did I. This girl had no idea what a beauty was, and that she was one. I softened my tone. "Well, at least you can catch up on your sleep on the plane tomorrow."

Bella looked out the window thoughtfully, as though she were trying to figure something out. Had I dropped a hint that I wasn't supposed to about the destination of her honeymoon? I bit my lip and vowed not to say anything further on the subject. I tried to dismiss it. "Well, you are all packed and ready to go!"

"I wish you would have let me pack my own things."

"It would have given too much away. Obviously, Edward has kept you much uninformed, and I intend to keep it that way."

Bella rolled her eyes, and smiled at me wryly. "At least you got a chance to go and shop."

"That's right! You'll be my sister soon, so get used to having lots of new clothes!" I said, trying to lighten her mood. But Bella was distracted now. "Is Edward back yet?"

Oh, of course she would be wondering about his whereabouts. "Not yet, but even when he does get back, you can't see him. Not until you're walking to the altar."

"What does it matter?" she asked. "You know he's already seen me in my dress."

As we turned down the driveway to the house, I grinned wide. I had been absolutely sure that would not happen. "Nope. I'm the only one that's seen you in your dress, and I know what to do to block him from my mind." _The Gettysburg Address, Nixon's resignation speech, Tolstoy's War and Peace…_

"I see you reused the graduation decorations," Bella had noticed the trees lining the drive, which did bear the same décor that they had a few months ago.

"Yup! Enjoy them, because you don't get to see the other decorations until its time!" _Oh yes, I am definitely enjoying this_, I thought as she glowered. I ushered her into the front door and up the stairs, taking care that we moved too quickly for her to get a good look at anything. The one thing that she couldn't ignore was the aroma I had created. I took great care to match it to the scent of her skin, just another little treat for my brother.

"Ooo," Bella cooed. "It's wonderful!" She breathed deeply. "Orange blossoms, lilac…"

"…freesia and roses," I said, completing her thought. Bella beamed. I led her into the bathroom and sat her down in front of the huge vanity. She sighed.

"Is this really necessary? I'm going to look plain next to him no matter what," Bella complained.

"Not when I'm done with you," I assured her.

At that moment, Rosalie entered the room. Bella tensed almost imperceptibly, although it didn't go unnoticed by me or by Rosalie. "They're back," Rosalie informed us. "They're helping Esme finish up out back." I shot her a questioning glance with a hint of warning. She knew what I was asking, and answered, "Don't worry, he won't cross you. He values his life too much."

I beamed at that. I had practically beaten him over the head a few days ago when he tried to peek at the images in my head. Of course, I headed him off at the pass, since I could see when he made the decision to search my brain. I was the only one in the family who could ever get Edward's goat, and he definitely respected me for it.

"Alright Bella," Rosalie said. "Let's get started on your hair." Bella's mouth gaped open in surprise, but she caught herself and abruptly closed it again. If I were her, I would have reacted the same way. Rose usually made no effort to hide her distaste for Bella, but she had also gotten a bit caught up in the festivities, and wanted to help.

Of course, Rose would choose Bella's hair to help with. Rosalie and I had different styles entirely when creating our hairdos. Rose was meticulous, every hair in its right place, and when you looked at her, you could see the effort she had put into it, and yet you were wowed by how amazing it looked. I studied my own hair in the mirror as Rosalie began braiding a section of Bella's hair into a perfect crescent circling the back of her skull, to sit atop the cascade of wavy chocolate brown tendrils.

My hair also took a long time to craft, although no one would ever know it. I liked my short black hair to be spiky – it just worked with the petite features of my face. Every hair was in its right place on my head too, but the difference was that it _looked_ effortless. Light. Fun. That's how I liked it. Today was different. Rosalie had insisted on doing my hair in a sleeker, flatter style than I usually enjoyed. I could have done it myself, but Rosalie was going to have her own way on this one. It _did_ look pretty good after all. So, I let her have hair and I focused on Bella's makeup.

Eyeliner poised in my hand, I leaned in towards Bella's face. She looked up at me with trepidation. "Do you have to?" she pleaded with me.

"Yes." I was not in the mood for her protests. "Now, look up."

After dressing Bella in her gown and getting some finishing touches from Esme and Renee, she was ready. Charlie, Bella and I had headed down the hallway toward the top of the stairs where all of the guests were waiting to see her walk down the aisle and into my brother's life forever. If they only knew how long forever would really be.

I descended the staircase first as her maid of honor, taking care not to move too gracefully. I didn't want to steal my new sister's thunder. As I walked toward the altar, I glanced around the room at all the human and vampire faces, looking so happy. I waved slightly to Tanya and the rest of the Denali clan before turning my attention to the altar. My eyes met Carlisle's first. Edward was his pride and joy, his firstborn, and the delight in his eyes radiated out to me.

And then, I looked at Edward. A more joyful face I had never seen. His years of misery and angst had melted away – the bad times gone for good. As I took my place on the opposite side of Pastor Weber, I thought, _Edward, today your life begins again. Relish every moment. Your beautiful bride is ready to start her new existence with you._ He turned his face to look into my eyes, and I swear that if we could cry, tears would have started to swell in both of our eyes.

He was distracted at once as the bridal march began, and Bella made her way down the staircase, escorted by Charlie. She looked shy and a little nervous as she glanced at the many people standing, staring and grinning at her. Her eyes met mine and I smiled warmly, trying to put her at ease. She smiled back tightly. Then she found Edward's gaze and all her inhibitions seemed to melt away. She moved a little faster now, surprising Charlie with her suddenly quicker pace. As Charlie gave her away, and her hands were now in Edward's, she seemed at home.

The reception was well under way, and Jasper and I watched from the sidelines as many couples danced to the smooth sounds of Frank Sinatra. I had been sure to include all of the usual human traditions, including Edward and Bella feeding each other cake, which Emmett and Jasper both had a good laugh over. I'll admit that it was pretty funny watching Edward attempt to hide his grimace. I think he hid it well from the human guests, but every vampire felt his pain…and laughed at it. I snickered a little to myself, and turned to Jasper, whispering, "May I have this dance?"

He beamed, taking my hand and leading me to the center of the dance floor. His arms encircled my tiny waist and I reached up, standing almost on tiptoe, to wrap my arms around his neck. We danced cheek to cheek in silence, feeling the rhythm of the music through the motions of our bodies, moving in time. I breathed in his tangy scent at the base of his collarbone as he breathed similarly the scent of my hair. He tells me I smell like raspberries. Yum.

Without warning, my eyes became unfocused and my mind raced into a vision of Jacob Black. He was in our yard hiding in the trees lining the forest, enshrouded in darkness. He was surrounded by blank, void space. The empty space was palpable, and I knew now that it was the pack that surrounded him. I remembered how scared I had been the first time I had seen the hollowness and not known what it was. Now, I knew that the thick void could only be the wolves. I shook my head slightly to refocus. Of course, Jasper noticed.

"What did you see, Alice?" The moment the words left his mouth, the scent of wet dogs was heavy in the air, and an answer was no longer required.

We looked over to Edward simultaneously. He smelled them to, and was looking straight at us. The scent was growing stronger now – they were getting closer on our property. I sent him my thoughts – _It's Jacob. _Edward stiffened slightly as I saw him concentrate hard. He was searching for Jacob's thoughts. Jasper and I studied his face, looking for any signs of trouble. After a few long moments, Edward's face softened, and he smiled. I focused on listening to him as he leaned down to Bella's ear and said, "I have a surprise for you." We watched as he led her toward a clearing just beyond the tree line of the forest. It seemed Jacob came in peace. I breathed a sigh of relief. When Jacob learned of Edward and Bella's nuptials and her impending change from life to mere existence, he had not taken the news well and had fled La Push. No one was sure that he would ever return. But he and Bella were best friends and they had a strong connection. I was glad he came back on her special day – it was so important to her.

Edward was returning from the clearing without his bride, leaving her to catch up with Jacob in the woods. He seemed at peace. As he approached the edge of the dance floor, I called to him with my thoughts – _Edward. May I have this dance? _His eyes found me in the crowd and he smiled, nodding. I turned to Jasper. "Jazz, I'm going to go dance with Edward, ok?" He nodded, "Sure – I'm gonna find Emmett." We parted and I made my way to Edward through the crowds of dancing, laughing people. I was thrilled they seemed to be thoroughly enjoying my party.

I finally got to Edward and he wrapped me in one of his big brotherly bear hugs. He loosened his tight grip on me and we started to sway to the music. _Edward, it's great to see you so happy. I'm so excited to officially have Bella as my new sister. I'm going to have so much fun with her, dressing her up, taking her shopping, talking about you…_

Edward laughed, "You might have to drag her along on your shopping trips. And don't talk about me! I'll know."

"Not if I don't want you to," I replied smugly. "It worked with the dress, right?"

He laughed again. "Yeah, I was getting bored of _War and Peace_…" is face became serious and he said, "Alice, you did such a beautiful job with our wedding. Thank you so much. And the flowers," he beamed, "were absolutely perfect."

"I thought you would like that. It's the least I could do for my favorite brother." I smiled sweetly at him.

He smiled back, but then furrowed his brow sternly. "One thing though – how could you not show Bella what she looked like before sending her down to the ceremony? She had no idea how radiant she looks. She thought she was the plainest girl in the room until I showed her her reflection. She nearly fainted at the sight of herself! Really, I'm surprised at you, Alice."

I gasped in horror. Had I really forgotten to have her admire herself? I felt terrible. He must have read my racing thoughts, because he amended his complaint, "It's okay, Alice…I'm just teasing you. Although, I'm still pretty shocked that you didn't insist that she admire your hard work." I sighed in relief. At least he wasn't that angry with me. I vowed silently never to do anything like that again, and he giggled.

At that moment, a vision rushed to the forefront of my mind of Jacob, angry, seething. I shook my head and was about to tell Edward, but of course, he saw. We both listened intently to the voices in the woods, faint in the blowing wind. It was difficult to make out the exact words being said as the wind carried their words in different directions. Suddenly, the voices rose in intensity, and Edward was off like a shot in the direction of the wolves and his undefended bride. Jasper and Emmett had also been listening, and they followed closely behind Edward.

I looked for Rose, who appeared bewildered at Emmett and Jasper's sudden departure. I made my way over to her quickly, and filled her in on what little information I knew. We waited silently for the boys to return, while the party bustled around us, oblivious to the danger just beyond the forest's edge. We waited nervously for what felt like forever, but after about five minutes, they returned to the party with Bella in tow. Edward and Bella went back to the dance floor, but Emmett and Jasper came to us.

Rose couldn't wait to know what had happened, and asked immediately. Emmett answered, "It was Jacob. He blew up when Bella told him that she and Edward were going to have a genuine honeymoon."

"Yeah, lucky we followed him. Jacob looked like he was about to tear Edward to shreds," Jasper added.

"Not likely!" Emmett retorted. "Edward could've easily snapped that puppy's neck. I guess Bella would be upset about that though."

Jasper shuddered, "The fury in the air was almost too much to bear. I tried to calm them down, but Jacob couldn't be waived. He ended up running away with the pack."

I sighed in relief. "Well, at least it didn't get too out of hand." I tucked a strand of Jasper's hair behind his ear. "You tried to help."

Rose was bristling, "What a jerk Jacob is, trying to ruin their wedding day. Why'd he even show up, anyway?"

That was a good question that no one really had an answer for. Emmett raised another concern. "Great, now Edward is gonna be even more nervous about the honeymoon. He'd better just do it after all those pep talks we gave him last night." He rolled his eyes in Jasper's direction.

Jasper laughed and glanced over at the couple. We all followed his gaze. Our brother and new sister seemed to have put the incident behind them, and were dancing very close, kissing passionately between looking longingly into each other's eyes. "All seems to be well," Jasper commented, "The atmosphere in here just got a whole lot more lusty." He swallowed hard and glanced my way, those sexy eyes taking on suggestive hooded lids.

My lips twisted into a half smile and I pursed my lips. I returned his hooded gaze, letting him know that I could definitely get with that idea as soon as the party was over. With that thought, I realized the party probably _should_ be over, and I grabbed Jasper's wrist to look at his watch. I gasped at the time. "Oh my god, they have a plane to catch!"

I pushed through the crowd until I reached the happy couple, interrupting a sensual kiss. I tapped Bella on the shoulder, perhaps a little too hard. She jolted at the unexpected touch, and turned to look at me, her face more than a little annoyed.

"Sorry, you two, but it's time to change for your honeymoon – you have a plane to catch!" I grabbed Bella by the arm, taking care to be more gentle, and dragged her upstairs to my room.

Once in the room, I went to the closet and took out the blue slinky getaway dress out of the drycleaner's plastic for her. Bella had a dreamy look in her eyes. "Oh, Alice, it's beautiful. Edward is going to love this."

I grinned and I started helping her out of her wedding gown. "I know. That's why I picked it! Are you excited?"

Bella's eyes seemed to cloud over with lust. "Oh yes," she whispered. I laughed loudly. "I stocked you well for the honeymoon. Lots of…outfits to choose from." I snickered. She seemed confused. Suddenly, the lusty look left her face, and she frowned.

"I guess it's time to say goodbye to my mom and dad," she said forlornly. There were no words to be said. This had to be hard for her. None of us had chosen this life. We had all been on the brink of death when we were changed. She was the only one to choose vampirism, so there was no bit of advice or words of comfort I could provide. I squeezed her shoulders affectionately and gently told her, "I know it will be hard, but remember that after the change, maybe you can see them again - once you're in control of yourself. Do you want me to check your future and tell you what I can see?"

She shook her head, "No. You'll see that I will talk to them again, because I've already made the decision." She nodded, convincing herself.

I smiled and embraced her tightly. She hugged me back with all of her strength, which still felt feather-light to me. I stepped back and beamed at her, "Alright, Mrs. Cullen – it's time to consummate your marriage!" She grinned and we headed downstairs hand in hand. Edward met us at the bottom of the stairs and took Bella's hand to lead her to Renee. I gave her hand a squeeze before he took her away and said, "Have fun, you two!"

"Thanks!" Bella called over her shoulder, as Edward excitedly hustled her over to her mother.

Jasper came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close. I turned in his arms and my lips met his in a chaste kiss. "Did you put the bags in the Mercedes?" I asked. "Of course I did, dearest," he replied. I leaned up for a deeper kiss, but was interrupted as people rushed outside to throw rice on the departing pair. We rushed outside too, just in time to catch a glimpse of Bella, her body hanging half out the window, waving goodbye. We waved back with the rest of the crowd, and headed inside.

Most of the guests were starting to say goodbye to each other, while others were dancing to the last few tunes that the band played. Esme and Carlisle and Rose and Emmett were slow dancing, taking advantage of the emptying dance floor. Jasper and I watched them dance, hand in hand. I took my eyes off the family and surveyed the damage to the house. The mess was tremendous, and would certainly keep us very busy tomorrow. Jasper sensed my concern and squeezed my hand. With that squeeze, I immediately felt a wave of calm mixed with desire wash over me. I turned my face up to see his fiery eyes looking down at me longingly, and saw my own reflection in his glazed over eyes, mirroring his expression. He leaned in close to my ear, his voice husky, "Shall we go upstairs and relive our own honeymoon?"

I sighed happily. He always knew the right thing to say.

**Chapter End Notes:**

_The next chapter will be more original, since Edward and Bella will be on their honeymoon, and Stephenie Meyer didn't cover what went on at home in Forks – stay tuned for the next chapter, when Alice discovers Bella's pregnancy. Please review, good or bad – reviews are to writers as blood is to vampires!_


	3. Chapter 3 The Hunt

**Disclaimer:** I own none of Twilight.

Edward and Bella had left on their honeymoon 5 days ago. It pleased me, and made me giggle a bit, when I saw Edward's decision to tear apart Esme's pillows in place of Bella's neck - just as Jasper had suspected. It seemed things had gone well. But when Edward had noticed the large bruises he had created all over Bella's delicate skin, he had vowed not to go near her again until she had been changed. Of course, I had also seen Bella's decision to coerce him, but she hadn't been successful in that yet, poor girl. While watching Bella's future, I saw another, clearer image of a vampire Bella protecting a child with red eyes, but I had dismissed it as a recurring dream that Bella must be having. My gift can be imprecise at times, and I have seen human dreams in the past - it was no shock that Bella would be dreaming of herself as a vampire repeatedly, and it made sense that she might long for a child with Edward, a longing that would definitely manifest itself in her unconscious mind.

I checked up on their futures once more, and seeing nothing had changed, decided to ask Rose to come shopping for Bella's closet with me. I had already seen she would say yes, provided I let her drive and didn't tell her the purpose of the shopping trip until we got there. She really despised Bella.

Rosalie and I had spent the better part of 5 hours shopping to fill Bella's closet in the cottage Esme had built for the happy couple's wedding gift. Esme had wanted the closet to be a normal size, but I would have none of that. No sister of mine would have to do with a teeny weeny closet. I knew Bella hated fashion, but after a few decades living with me, I was sure she would change her mind eventually. Even if eventually meant a century..

Rosalie echoed my previous thought as we sifted through a rack of glamorous designer gowns.

"Why are you even bothering?" she asked through gritted teeth. "It's not like she's going to appreciate it."

I sighed. "She might not appreciate it now, but she will in time."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "I highly doubt Miss Plain Jane will ever care."

"Rose, what do you have against Bella? She's my best friend _and_ your sister now. It can't just be because she's choosing this life over her human life. She has every right to choose what path she wants to take." I knew full well why Rosalie hated Bella. Edward told me once, but I would never tell Rose that I knew to her face. I'd rather not start World War Three, thanks anyway.

Again, it was as though Rosalie read my mind. "Please, Alice. Don't pretend like Edward hasn't told you. You two are like this -" She crossed her fingers right in front of my nose, her voice dripping with venom.

Well, I couldn't really deny it now. "I guess you just weren't his type," I said, without thinking. Uh-oh.

Rosalie glared daggers at me. "No, apparently the _boy_ has as much taste as a dog." She growled that last word and smirked at her little joke.

I sighed again, much more deeply this time. "Well, you shouldn't care anyway - you've got Emmett." Now time to change the subject, and fast. "Let's head home, Rose. My Porsche has been making an odd noise - I'd really like you to take a look at it for me." I knew she couldn't resist a little car maintenance, especially when it came to the Porsche.

Her eyes lit up. "Oh really? Tell me exactly the driving conditions when you heard it."

_Crisis averted_, I thought. Imade up some story that I hoped sounded plausible as we headed back to the car.

When we got home, Rosalie headed straight for the garage. I made my way to the cottage with the mountain of bags slung over my shoulder. I had seen earlier that Jasper decided to help Esme finish shingling the roof, and I wanted to stash Bella's new wardrobe in the closet anyway.

Jasper greeted me as soon as he smelled me approaching. "Hey, babe. Back so soon?" He grinned ear to ear when I emerged from the tree line, shaking his head when he saw the amount of clothing I was hauling. "You do know this is a fruitless effort, don't you?" he asked with a chuckle. Esme chuckled with him.

"Yeah, yeah. You'll see, she'll love it." I smiled sweetly, then playfully bared my teeth at them and headed inside.

Once I had finished organizing the closet, and cataloguing in my head what items were still missing, I realized I was ravenous. How long had it been since I last hunted? It may have been just before the wedding. Jesus, my throat was killing me now that I thought about it. How did I make it through the shopping trip like this? Damn.

Jasper felt my strong thirst and came to find me. "Feel like hunting, precious?" he drawled.

I nodded. He took my hand and we were off like a shot, giving a wave to Esme as we ran deep into the forest. A few miles out, we simultaneously caught the scent of a herd of deer. Instinct took over and we dropped our hands, assuming the predatory position and creeping toward the herd. The wind blew slightly and I caught the delicious scent of the carnivore just before Jazz did. _Mountain lion._ Stalking the herd just like we were. We all loved a good mountain lion as much as Edward did, but he always claimed them since he was so much faster than the rest of us. I wasn't about to give this one up. I dashed towards it at top speed.

I was vaguely aware of Jasper following me. I knew he wanted the mountain lion just as much, but I also knew he'd let me have it. Jasper always gave me whatever I wanted no matter what. I felt a small pang of guilt at taking advantage of that knowledge, but I didn't linger on the feeling. Jazz would know if I did.

There he was. I pounced and landed right on the beast's back, taking it completely by surprise. I smelled his adrenaline-soaked blood pumping through his jugular hard and fast, and before he even had the chance to try to buck me off, I sank my teeth into his neck, sucking his blood down ferociously. _Damn that's good, _I thought, my eyes rolling back in my head. As I lapped up the last remaining drops from the wound on the great cat's neck, I was overtaken by a vision.

_Black negligee. Bella chose the black negligee. Edward staring at her, his eyes heavy with lust. The negligee being torn from Bella's body. Passionate kisses, touches, grinding. A hot, wet pussy. A rock hard cock. An earth-shattering climax. Esme's broken headboard. Panting, sweating, sleep. Guess Bella gets her way after all._

I shook my head to clear the vision. I swallowed hard, realizing my own pussy was dripping wet. I felt a little ashamed by my reaction to seeing my best friend and favorite brother being intimate. It wasn't uncommon for me to get aroused when I saw visions of my other family members making decisions that led to sex. I guess at this point I was used to it with the others. But this was my first really clear vision of Edward and Bella, and I felt a little bit like I was spying. But damn, if that wasn't _hot._ I shuddered a little remembering his cock sliding into her, and my panties dampened some more.

Of course, Jasper didn't miss any of this. He was already feeling horny watching me kill that mountain lion, but now he could feel my lust searing through my body, and smell the scent of my sex hanging heavy in the air. He approached me quickly, kneeling in front of my face next to the drained cat, his cock straining against his jeans.

"What did you see?" he asked, his voice husky.

"Bella won." I grabbed him by the ass and pulled him closer to my face. With my teeth, I grasped his zipper and pulled it down swiftly. He growled like the animal I knew him to be. Taking one hand off his ass, but gripping firmly with the other, I pulled his jeans down to reveal him in all of his glory, the only part of him unmarked by scars. I flicked my tongue over the tip of him, smearing his droplets of desire over the head before taking him deeply within my throat. Nothing tastes sweeter than my husband's tangerine cock, not even blood. Jasper groaned loudly, but grabbed my head roughly and pulled my mouth up to his.

"I can't take that right now," he gasped. "I need to be inside you - NOW."

I whimpered with pleasure as he pushed me with just the right amount of force so that I was lying against the dead cat. He roughly yanked up my dress and ducked his head between my legs. I heard him inhale deeply, making me moan and writhe, needing to feel his tongue against my soft pink folds. As if he read my mind, he tore the panties off of me with his teeth, spitting them to the side, and rushed back to me, his tongue lapping at my now swollen and dripping pussy. I cried out as he sucked hard on my clit for a few moments. God, I was close, and he could smell it.

"Jasper, please! I need you right now!" I screamed.

He resurfaced, bent my legs up to rest on his shoulders and plunged into me up to the hilt. The incredible sensation of being completely filled left me shaking. He loved to tease me though. He pulled almost completely out, before ramming all the way in again, lifting my ass to get even deeper. With each thrust, he managed to get deeper and deeper, and I scraped my nails up his back and across his shoulders as I screamed for him to finish me off.

With one final, devastating thrust, he bit down hard above my breast and I came so hard, I'm positive Esme heard me screaming back at the cottage. Jasper came seconds later, growling that feral snarl that only a warrior could make. My sexy military man. As we lay against the cat carcass, still entwined in every way, he whispered to me, "So...which was better?"

I grinned widely and answered him with a deep and soulful kiss. At that very moment, I was gripped by another vision.

_The child with red eyes. Vampire Bella protecting it. Darkness with swirls of muted light, like swimming underwater. Edward's grieving face. Bella on our couch, standing up, revealing - a large distended belly. _

No. No, it can't be. It just _can't be. _But it was real. It wasn't a dream - it was real.

**A/N:** I have another story going simultaneously which is taking more of my inspiration, but if you like it and review, it will encourage me to work on this one more!


End file.
